That other Winry
by Cassie Studios
Summary: When our Winry gets sucked into the other world and her place is taken by the Winry from there, what will happen to both girls? They have to find themselves in completely different settings. EdWin
1. The exchange

**A/N:** Hello. As you probably know, FMA is over. Two days ago the last chapter was released. I started with Fullmetal 4,5 years ago and now that I look back I guess I'll miss the manga quite much. I went through some old files on FMA and found this fic. I still like the idea, so I decided to post it to, as if, 'celebrate' the ending of the manga.

I guess there are a few things to explain. Since FFN doesn't allow different fonts in the same file, it might be difficult to navigate through the fic. To cut the long story short, there are two worlds and two characters. We start with Winry from Resembool, then we get to the other Winry. Each time the narrator changes there is a horizontal line. So I hope you won't be confused as much.

Although I hated the Shambala movie, the idea of parallel worlds is quite inspiring. So I used it. But it's not a post-movie fic, I just took that one idea from the movie. Also, Al has regained his body and Ed got his arm back but not his leg. Both can use alchemy.

So now please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One: Exchange**

"Winry! Have you finished already?"

"Yes!"

"Then come here quickly, the customer is getting impatient!"

"I'm coming, Grandma!"

I grabbed the automail arm that I've been working on for the last three days and ran downstairs. The repair was complicated and the customer was a rich one. I'm sure we're going to get much cash for this. I'll finally buy myself that lovely tool set, I've been dreaming about it for ages. Well, and maybe some pretty skirt, after all now I'm keen on looking good. Now when there are two quite rare guests dwelling in our house…

On my way downstairs I bumped into Ed. Tough luck that there was too little space on the stairs to politely pass each other. Though it was _his_ tough luck, because I just pushed him aside unceremoniously and he hit the wall.

"Outa my way," I snapped, not even bothering to stop.

"Hey!" he shouted after me with anger. "Watch out a bit!"

I ignored him. In any case, he and Al are going to stay here for good, so I can do whatever I please. In the worst case he could yell at me or get in a huff, but he couldn't do anything that I could get concerned about seriously.

The customer was actually generous, but from the other hand I also took my job in earnest. I deserved the money for my hard work.

Grandma was so proud of me that she gave me the cash at once and she said:

"Here, buy yourself something pretty."

Gosh, sometimes I wonder if by any chance she knows about how much I care for looking good in Ed's presence. And if she draws some important conclusions from this fact…

Oh well, I'm not gonna take her seriously. She's old and all.

Or maybe I should…?

I set off to Risembool. I didn't see Ed and Al anywhere. Probably the older one was still sulking somewhere in his room. Pfff…like I care.

I started walking the main road of Risembool, straining my neck looking for anything worthy. Not so long after I realized there was nothing to find there. What could be there interesting in such a tumbledown village? There's nothing here. A few groceries and that's all. I went to the train station and caught a train to the adjacent town instead. Now I'm going to have fun!

However, I was slightly disappointed. I was wandering all over the downtown, visiting every shop in sight. But I couldn't find anything cool. Everything was as if chorn out. And what I was looking for had to be exeptional. I'd been working hard for this for three days, after all. Besides, I wanted to dazzle Ed. Maybe he'd realize at last… Maybe his pretty golden eyes would finally start looking at me a bit differently…

I shook my dreams away and entered another store. And then, in a ideally visible place I saw the thing that I was looking for so persistently. On a mannequin there was a beautiful white top with shoulder straps. The bodice was embroidered with flowers: red, blue, yellow ones and green leaves. The embroidering was a subtle one, and the rest of the top was plain white. There was also a matching miniskirt, also white, with several layers of falbala. It had no embroidery, however there was a brown belt with a big buckle to it.

I must've been gaping at it quite evidently, because the tall, thin salesclerk asked politely:

"Do you want to try it on?"

I wanted to, and I did. It fit perfectly.

I walked out of the shop poorer by some amount of money, but I had the clothes that I hoped to blow Ed's mind with. Edward Elric, I'm coming!

* * *

"Winry! Have you finished already?"

"Yes!"

"Then come here quickly, the customer is getting impatient!"

"I'm coming, Grandma!"

Our repair shop was doing great recently. Me and Grandma had a lot of work. Not so long ago we got so much money that I could finally buy myself that new white top with a miniskirt and a brown belt with a big buckle to it. It was a real treasure. I looked in it quite good. I was so proud of that purchase that I've even described the clothes in the letter to my mum. She and my dad are in the USA. They work in a hospital there, because they are both doctors. Mum is a cardiologist and dad is a surgeon. They make much money out of it and needless to say, they sent us some of it here, to Germany. I don't have to work in the repair shop at all and even then I would have handsome pocket money. But in fact I like it very much. I've always liked it, since time immemorial. Even when I was a small girl I preferred blocks to dolls. I loved building houses and then rearranging them. It's no wonder then that I grew up as a girl who doesn't chase after boys but likes to sit in the garage and explore the arcana of a car engine instead.

Well, actually my lack of interest in the opposite sex could be contributed to by one more factor…

I've never been too amorous and there was only one boy in my whole life that I took interest in. But…he died two years ago during the war. I haven't been with anyone since then. I wasn't able to get over his death. I still often visit his grave, but I can't get rid of that unbearable emptiness that I feel after that event.

But I decided to put an end to it. I have to go on. Ed is gone, but I can't torment myself with it for the rest of my life. I decided to finally find a boyfriend. That's why I dress very carefully lately and why I pay much attention to the way I look. Guys are visualizers, they won't have hots for a girl in a dirty skirt or with messy hair.

When I did what my granny wanted me to, I wore my favorite suit and went for a walk. Maybe some handsome guy would notice me at last?

* * *

When I got home I went straight to my room and tried my new suit on once more. I turned a few times in front of the mirror. Perfect. I'm gonna go and show myself to Ed.

As if answering my thoughts, I heard Al's voice from upstairs:

"Winry! Come here for a minute, Ed wants to show you something!"

I left the room at once. On the stairs I passed the younger brother.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, curious.

"I…I'm going to take a walk," he replied a bit hesitant. And then he added more confidently: "It's really boring watching Ed do it for a hundredth time."

I eyed him suspiciously. Didn't he by chance have some kind of agreement with granny? She also tried not to bother me and Ed whenever she could and always left us two alone. Not that I minded, but…

I'd rather my close ones didn't play matchmakers on me.

I threw Al one last glance of disapproval (fake, of course) and headed to the room where Ed stayed now.

My blonde alchemist turned around to face me and proudly showed me a piece of paper. There was something drawn on it, something that I think was called an alchemy array.

"Look," he begun, evidently pleased with himself. "I've been working on this ever since we returned home."

It will be only about two weeks, I thought. But I didn't say a word. Let the boy be happy, why should I spoil his fun?

"And…what's this?" I only asked carefully.

"This is a special alchemy array, which allows to open the Gate," he boasted. "But not at random, but always in the same specified place. Remember when I told you that when I was at the other side with father for the first time, we got into that German village near some Munich? It's where that boy died, the one who looked just like me," he added to clarify.

How could I forget. I was quite sick at heart because of that story. A few night after he told me that I would have the same nightmare: a monstrous flying machine crushing Ed, and then myself, standing in the rain over his grave.

I shook it off. I don't want to recall this now.

"So now," continued Ed cheerfully, apparently not having noticed my reaction, "I can open the Gate whenever I want to and go into that other world. Precisely to that village."

I don't actually know the first thing about all that alchemy chat, so I didn't quite get what he was talking about. But he was so pleased with himself… How could I not praise my hunk?

"That's great," I said. "Congratulations."

There was a big grin on his face.

"I'll show you," he stated and before I managed to protest there was a bright yellow light.

I finally saw that famous Gate that Ed and Al were talking so much about. I stared at it, and at the other side there loomed indistinctively some shapes, a little town I guess.

And then suddenly it started to suck me in.

I screamed, but I wasn't able to resist that sucking force and I fell head first straight into that Gate. I just heard Ed yelling 'Winry!' and then with a bang I landed on my bottom on some sandy road. There were some apples laying about around me that I had no idea where they came from.

I quickly turned around. But it was useless. The Gate was gone.

* * *

My walk wasn't entirely recreational, because I dropped into town on my way to buy myself some fruit. I took one kilo of apples and I walked the dusty main road. It was unbelievably hot, so there wasn't anyone on the street. Everyone was sitting inside or sunbathing in gardens.

I was just thinking about how wonderful it would be to be sitting now in the cool kitchen and drinking orange juice with ice when suddenly there was a flash behind me. I turned around, but before I even managed to get surprised by the view of a big portal in front of me, someone grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I guess I also passed someone on my way, because I got a stray glimpse of long blonde hair, just like mine. I involuntarily let go of the apple bag. They probably just fell to the ground and scattered around. I have no idea, because at the same moment my knees hit wooden floor. The portal disappeared in an instant, before I grasped what was going on. I raised my head and I saw a boy leaning over me with worry in his eyes.

"Winry, are you ok?"

* * *

**A/N:** Ok so that was chapter one. I hope it wasn't much confusing.

Please review.


	2. The beginnings and the dawnings

**A/N:** Hey hey. I figured out there wasn't much action in the first chapter, so to actually get you started in this fic I decided to post the second one shortly after. This time we start with the German Winry. Enjoy.

Ah, also!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA. I forgot about this in the first chappy.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The beginnings and the dawning**

_What a cool guy!_ I thought. I think I've never seen anyone so handsome in my whole life. He had beautiful braided blonde hair. Normally I'd think that it's strange, because what boy does his hair that way? But when I as much as glanced at him, I instantly came to the conclusion that he looked gorgeous with that hairstyle. It was the only appropriate one in his case. But what I liked in him the most wasn't at all his hair, but his eyes. Beautiful, big, the color of gold, simply ideal. And it was that pretty eyes that were looking at me right now with concern. Why does he make that worried face?

"Winry," he spoke to me and I felt myself shudder. True, it was pleasant, but still. How does he know my name? Maybe he really is Heaven-sent and he knows everything?

Hm…am I dead? That light, the portal and all…

"Winry, are you ok?" he asked.

Funny, I probably should be afraid. After all they always say that death is something horrible, the end of everything, the great unknown. And I felt nothing.

I must've had quite an absent-minded look, because the hunk shouted at me:

"Winry!"

Nah, I guess I'm not dead after all. No one would shake me like that in the other world. And that boy just did it. Besides, what am I saying, he wasn't a boy at all. He was a god, I could sell my soul to the Devil for such a boy.

Oops. I guess I shouldn't think that. What if I really am dead? Better not to take unnecessary risks.

Anyway, that shaking thing made me quite sober. I managed to reply (though I still had no idea how he knew my name):

"It's ok. I'm fine."

I saw relief in those beautiful eyes of his. I don't know why, but I got the impression that he cared about my safety.

In that very moment the door burst wide open and there appeared another boy.

He was definitely younger than the first, but resembled him very much. I quickly concluded that they were siblings. I have to admit that the new boy was more handsome than his older brother, but it didn't change the fact that I liked the first one more.

I looked at the younger one once more and suddenly something in my mind clicked.

That golden-eyed hunk reminded me of someone from the very beginning. And exactly in this moment I realized who it was. Those hair and eyes the color of honey… It's just that other person had different hairstyle, so at first it was difficult to guess. It helped me only when I saw the younger brother, who also had short hair cut the same way…

Ed… It was my Ed… The one who died crushed by the zeppelin… Oh gosh…

I musn't cry. I can't, not now…

"I heard a scream and I ran up here," the younger one spoke. "What happened?"

"The Gate," replied the older one. "It started to suck her in. I grabbed her at the last second."

I stopped paying attention to them. It was already too late to refrain myself. The tears started streaming down my cheeks. Not thinking about what I was doing I threw my arms around the neck of the boy sitting in front of me and burst out sobbing for good into his arm.

"Ed," I whispered, barely realizing that fact. "Ed, Ed, Ed…"

He must've been quite surprised, because he stiffened in my embrace. But a moment later I felt his hand unsurely stroke my hair.

"It's ok, Winry," he said soothingly. "I'm here."

I noticed the younger boy discreetly leave the room.

* * *

I got my hurting bottom up from the dusty road and looked around. I got into some sluggish mudhole. Any trace of the upstairs room or Ed was gone. I turned on the spot a bit, completely disorientated. And then the horrific truth crushed me with all its weight.

Oh gosh… I just went through the Gate, didn't I?

Like I mentioned before, I didn't get much of all that alchemy crap, but actually when it came to the Gate I knew enough to realize the situation. I got to listen a few good times to Ed an Al's story about their trip to the other world.

The world I was in right now.

Gosh, what am I supposed to do? I can't get out of here by myself. Not without help from the outside. I'm not an alchemist, right? Besides, if I remember correctly, alchemy doesn't even work in this world.

Calm down. Even Ed isn't that stupid not to realize I'm gone. He'll open that freaky Gate one more time and get me out of this shit.

Won't he…?

Resigned, I sat back onto the road. There's no helping it, I can only wait. My gorgeous white suit instantly got covered with gray dust, but I didn't care at the moment. Without thinking, I picked the apple laying beside me. That's right, where did these apples come from? Well, I'm not going to bother myself with that. I want it to be over. I want to go home.

But after two hours of sitting on the road I realized I wasn't going home anytime soon. The sun was already setting and I still was stuck in that little town in the other world. I started to get cold and hungry. I rubbed one of the apples against my skirt to get it more or less clean and I ate it. It tasted of dust and sand anyway, but at least it was something to fill my stomach with. Meanwhile I started to wonder why no one came for me. They had to notice I was missing, right? Or maybe they don't need me at all and they'll leave me here to get rid of me? I shook that thought off. It's not like that at all. I'm just worried, so I'm imagining stupid things.

It was slowly getting dark. There was no helping it, I had to find a place to stay for the night. I can't sleep here, on this dirty road. I can do nothing but wait anyway. I might as well do this somewhere else.

Hm…but where?

I stood up once more and looked around. Just as I was about to start a counting-out rhyme to determine which way to go, I heard a call behind me:

"Winry!"

I turned on the spot, totally surprised. There was a guy running in my direction, about fifty years old I guess, kinda bald and with a prominent belly. I have to admit, his stamina was something to admire.

Wait…how did he know my name?

"Winry," he begun when he stopped in front of me. Maybe his stamina wasn't that admirable after all, because he was panting quite heavily. "What are you doing here? Your grandmother is worried about you. She doesn't know where you are. Good that I found you."

That's right! Granny. Of course she's worried, I was absent for a couple of hours. Did the boys explain everything to her? Nevermind, she's probably beside herself with anxiety anyway, because she's worried about me. I'm here all alone after all…

Wait…! Wait, wait, wait. Did that guy say 'granny'? I left granny in the other world. In our world, in my world. So who the hell is he talking about?

Meanwhile the oldish guy was still talking, perhaps never realizing that I was immersed in my own thoughts.

"I happen to have a business to your grandmother. Something broke in my car, I guess it's something with the engine. I'll walk you home then and talk to her on the way."

My ears caught the word 'home'. Oh well, if this guy was offering me a home (meaning: a place to spend the night) and a complimentary granny to that, then I wasn't gonna argue with him.

"Thank you very much," I said with a fake smile and with no word of protest I let him lead me into the right direction.

* * *

It's strange, but I get the feeling that these people really care about me. After my kinda hysterical outburst that handsome blonde led me to a room downstairs and told me to lay down. He managed to apologize to me about ten times on the way, and at the end he said that he wouldn't bother me anymore and went away. It was a couple of hours ago. Ever since then I was just laying on that bed and pondering or looking around the room. It was obvious from the start that it belonged to a girl. Photographs, some flowers in a small vase, girl clothes scattered on the bed and on the chair. There was no doubt. I started to worry that maybe the rightful owner of this room would return and get mad if she finds me here. I'm a stranger, after all. That girl is probably a sister of those two boys, since they share a house.

Suddenly I felt the urge to take a closer look at all that. I stood up and walked up to the table on which there were several photographs in simple frames. I glanced at them. And I froze. All of them, no exception, pictured a tall girl with long blonde hair, usually pulled into a ponytail. Sometimes she was alone, sometimes with those two brothers I met upstairs. But that wasn't it. The problem was that that girl… Everything fit: big blue eyes, a fair fringe combed to the side with bangs. Even that silver earring in her left ear.

That girl…it was me. For sure.

How's that possible? I don't even know those people. I picked one of the frames and I gazed at the photo in disbelief. But there was no mistaking it. It really was me.

I started to get dizzy from all the ideas and guesses. How did I get into those pictures? Besides, those people act like they actually knew me. Only when I stopped and thought about it, I realized those boys weren't surprised at my arrival at all. And that my 'Ed, Ed…" What did that blonde say then? 'I'm here'? Does this mean that…

Or maybe it's some alternative world? But how did I get here? And I have never been here before, but I have my own room, photos, everything…

Did…did I take someone's place in here?

* * *

The guy led me across some fields, heaths and meadows. We walked dirt roads and finally on the horizon there appeared a small house. The signboard read that there was a car repair shop right beside. All that time I tried not to reveal to him that I had no idea where we were headed. But now he let me go first. He must've really thought I lived there. I opened the door kinda unsurely, but I tried to do it as naturally as I could. An old woman appeared in front of me almost in an instant. She had her gray hair pulled back. I froze.

Granny.

But it was just a thought on an impulse. _This was not granny._ My _real_ granny was in the other world. This woman was…her counterpart I guess, just like that boy to Ed.

But…wait…

"Winry, where have you been? I was so worried!" the woman spoke to me like I was her granddaughter.

It was a flash. I remembered the blonde ponytail that caught my eyes during my trip through the Gate. Ed and Al's stories about counterparts in the alternative world. And those apples. Now I know who they belonged to.

The horrible truth and a flash of realization. That woman, looking like my granny and treating me like her own granddaughter. Well, in a way I _was_ her granddaughter.

And more precisely: it was that other Winry.

* * *

**A/N:** Second chapter over. I know the chappies are short, but that's what they will be like from now on as well.

Please review!


	3. Playing the part

**A/N:** Hi :) I don't have much time to write anything at the moment, but I just came across this fic on my computer and realized the third chapter is already finished, so why not post it. So please enjoy it and let us hope I get some time to return to FFN soon.

Oh yes, and we're starting with the German Winry again.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FMA, just the idea.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Playing the role**

I went through that girl's closet. They let me stay in the room for the night. When they called me for supper I said I didn't want any. But now it was morning and there was no way they would let me get away with sitting in the room all day. I had to pull the act.

I thought it through. I still didn't understand how the hell I got here, but apparently I switched places with someone they knew and who looked exactly like me. And bore my name. Frankly speaking, it was more probable that I had a twin who ended up in here somehow instead of living in my house than that I had a mysterious counterpart. But it had to be true. There was no other explanation.

When that portal thing opened and I got sucked in, I saw a girl passing me. I didn't pay much attention to that fact at the beginning, but now that I think of it, she had the same hair as me. Could it be that due to a freaky coincidence we were pulled into each other's worlds and took each other's places?

Because this wasn't my world. As much as I'd want it, the place was rather different. The house, too. And most of all, the brothers. In my world the younger one didn't exist (or at least I have never seen him in my life) and the older one was dead.

I made up my mind. I needed to get someone to tell me what was going on. The older one, Edward, seemed to be the right person. It was him who spoke of some Gate thing or whatever… He was probably referring to the portal.

Also, I liked him. Really much.

It was kind of painful, because he reminded me so much of my Edward. But on the other hand, it was like I could have him back. He didn't seem that different from my first love. Ok, maybe we didn't spend much time together yesterday, but today I'll definitely drag some info out of him.

Not to mention a little flirting on the way.

Gosh, why did she have to wear only mechanic clothes? I understand the necessity, I'm a mechanic myself, but it doesn't mean that three quarters of my closet should consist of baggy pants and tank tops. Oh, there's a skirt! Kinda long. I'd better put on that nice white dress if I want to flirt today.

I carefully walked out of the room, looking around all the time. I didn't want to be surprised by anyone.

Then I saw Edward leave the kitchen with a sandwich in his hand. He stopped dead when he saw me. His eyes enchanted me again. But there was concern in them again, too.

"Hi," he said uncertainly.

"Hi," I replied in the same tone. Actually, how do I talk to him? I don't know a thing about him whereas he thinks I know everything.

He stood there for a while like he was waiting for something. Finally his tense muscles eased a little and he asked:

"You're not mad?"

My eyebrows went up. What should I say? Would that girl be mad at him for yesterday? What does she do when she gets mad? _How_ do I get mad so that he wouldn't notice the difference? Gosh…

"I'm not mad," I chose the safer option. It might be a little out of character, but still better than expressing anger that I didn't feel in a way that I didn't know.

"Oh," oops. He seemed surprised. Anyway, like I said: still a better option. "That's…good. Anyway, I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, I know, you told me that a hundred times yesterday," my mouth acted on their own. He seemed even more surprised than before. Crap.

"I'm gonna go eat breakfast, see you later," I waved him off and rushed to the kitchen. I found my 'granny' sitting by the table over her own plate. But there was no plate for me.

"You're late," she scolded me as soon as I came into her view. "So make your breakfast yourself."

Well, nothing new there, at least.

* * *

I was screwed. I was totally screwed.

If I got it right, that other Winry took my place in Resembool. That was why no one came for me. They think they already got me back. So now, until they realize they have the wrong person, I'm stuck in here. And Heaven knows, maybe she will like it there more than here and act like she was me? Maybe they'll never notice the difference?

No, they _will_ notice. We're childhood friends, they will surely know if something is different.

Ok, but what if she not only looks like me, but also acts like me? What if she's so similar in behavior that the differences would be unnoticeable? What will I do then? They might never realize…

Pull yourself together. They _have to_ realize.

Actually, it's not like I had some urgent business to do. As long as I could be sure they will come for me soon, I could bear staying here for a bit. I can go through this as long as I know everything's gonna be fine.

But if she as much as lays a finger on Ed…

What if we have the same taste in boys? What if she likes him? What if she flirts with him?

What if, even if I go back, he would still prefer her?

No, that won't happen. She can't possibly feel the same way about him as I do. She doesn't know him. She doesn't know what he's been through, what he did and how stubborn he was in his goals.

And he can't possibly flirt with a girl. It's out of character.

"Winry! Come down, we have a customer!"

I froze. That's right, I'm supposed to work in that car repair thing. I was already dressed in mechanic clothes (the only good thing about us looking alike was that her clothes fit me perfectly), but I wasn't sure I would manage to work on cars. Though at one time I went through the 'car phase' in my mechanic life, I finally decided on automails. And automails are quite different, believe me.

I went into the shop nonetheless. 'Granny' was talking to a customer. Strange thing that I couldn't refrain myself from thinking about her as my grandmother.

"Winry, I'll give you the simpler job. I'll have to take a closer look at this car, so could you see to the engine Mr. Pinker was talking about yesterday? I promised him I'll get the job done by dusk."

"Ok, no problem," I was glad that I could work in the back where that strange guy from yesterday parked his car. I already took a glance at the shop; in the back there was a shelf with some books on car repair. I took three of them, found the pictures of the engines and compared them to the real one under the car's hood. Ok, I think I can do that.

* * *

I was thinking for an hour how I could get to talk to Edward. Finally I found him sitting on the porch. Hoping it would come out naturally, I walked up to him and sat beside him. He looked at me briefly, but didn't seem taken aback, so I guess I did the right thing.

I eyed him once more and then I froze.

What did he have instead of his left leg? What was _that_?

My heart started beating faster. Was that an artificial limb? Why was it made of metal? And how the hell did he get to move it so easily? It shouldn't be even possible!

More importantly, how come I didn't notice it before? Well, first he was sitting on his knees so I didn't see his legs. Then I was in shock, so I might've not noticed. But today morning…was I staring into his eyes so much that I missed such a thing?

He saw my gaze and frowned.

"Don't worry, I oiled it only yesterday, it's working fine. You don't have to remind me to take care of my automail."

Auto…what?

"No, that's not it," I said nervously. "I wasn't thinking about your leg." Not at all.

"So what is it? Why did you have that face?"

"I…um," now. This might be my best chance. "I was just thinking about yesterday. And the portal and all…"

"The Gate," he corrected me absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, right."

"I told you I didn't mean to…"

"It's ok," I assured him quickly. Gosh, he was so charming, apologizing all the time. "I just… I don't think I get all this. I mean, what actually happened?"

I hoped that other girl wouldn't know such a thing either, but apparently I was wrong.

"I told you about the Gate a hundred times," he raised his eyebrows.

"I know, it leads to the other world and…and all," I tried my best shot. It worked, because he nodded. "But why did it suck me in?"

Would she know _that_?

"I'm not sure," he admitted, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe it was the force. It has never happened before. But you know, I just wanted to show it to you so much…" his cheeks got a little red, "I might've put more energy into the transmutation than I intended."

Transmutation? What the hell?

But it sounded like something well known to both of them, so I was afraid to ask. How to get the answer to the most important question: how he did it and how to do it again? Is it even possible? I guess it is, because if 'it never happened before' then he must've done it a couple of times at least. So I didn't need to worry. If I wanted to, I could confess any minute that I wasn't his sister and then he might send me away…

Wait. If that girl really was his sister, then obviously I was screwed when it came to flirting. Why didn't I realize it before?

So I thought, but 15 minutes later I heard the younger brother call from the kitchen:

"Nii-san! Winry! Want some orange juice?"

Hm. Wouldn't I be the 'nee-san' or something then? And would he blush when he told me about showing off for that other girl? Nah, I don't think so.

I was still in the game.

It was easy talking to him, as long as I avoided personal topics. I knew way too little about my counterpart to try and answer personal questions.

I noticed he…really liked me. The way he talked to me, the way he leaned toward me sometimes… Maybe I was wrong the other way round. She wasn't his sister, but she wasn't his friend either. Maybe they already were a couple and that's why they were living together.

I felt a sting in my heart. I didn't like that. I've finally found the boy who could take my Ed's place and he already belonged to another girl. Why was the world so unfair? I mean, both worlds?

* * *

It took me some time, but I finally finished the repair. The engine seemed to work fine. However, I wasn't sure I would be capable of completing any other task that might await me in the repair shop. I am an automail mechanic, people!

'Granny' admitted I did a decent job and gave me the payment. I remembered yesterday. It has been a whole day since I left home. I wondered what Ed and Al were doing. How come they did not notice me missing? Was she that good in hiding her identity? Or maybe she was better than me and they decided to…

Stop it. You're thinking stupid things again.

I only hoped she didn't get anywhere close Ed. He was mine. Well, technically not yet, but still.

"Winry! The dinner is ready!"

"Coming!"

At least this woman's cooking was just as good as my real granny's.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review.


End file.
